A coaxial cable connector is a widely known device. Many coaxial cable connector types are available in the market. Among others, a type F connector is typically screwed to a complementary interface connector for electrically connecting a coaxial cable to different types of electronic devices, such as TV sets, CB (citizens' band) radios, FM (frequency modulation) radios, and other amateur radio systems.
A conventional coaxial cable connector includes a main body having a ring member, a cylindrical member coaxially arranged in the ring member, and a nut fitted around the cylindrical member.
The coaxial cable connector is connected to a coaxial cable by pushing an end of the coaxial cable into the main body of the coaxial cable connector, such that an insulator and a central conductor of the coaxial cable are located in the cylindrical member, and a braided conducting sheath and a jacket of the coaxial cable are located between the ring member and the cylindrical member. A hexagonal crimping tool is then used to compress the ring member of the connector against the jacket of coaxial cable to firmly join them together. Due to various sizes of the coaxial cable, at least three hexagonal crimping tools of different sizes are needed to ensure that a sufficient compression force has been applied to the ring member of the coaxial cable connector. Therefore, additional costs and tools are needed to complete the connection of the conventional coaxial cable connector to the coaxial cable, and it is inconvenient for an operator to carry a lot of tools for the purpose of connecting the connector to the coaxial cable.
It is therefore desirable to develop an end connector that can be tightly connected to a coaxial cable without the need of multiple dedicated crimping tools.